


Whatever You Give Me

by AWriting



Series: Marville [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, Little bit of smut, M/M, dad!Bucky Barnes, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriting/pseuds/AWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes and his daughter, Nat, move to a small town in upstate New York. Clint Barton owns a diner in town. The fact that Bucky and Nat find their way to Clint's diner on their first night in town is probably fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Give Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a much longer fic, but school is kicking my ass and I don't know if I'll ever get around to finishing it. But this portion works as a one shot and I wanted to post it for all those people who participated in my poll on Tumblr all those moons ago.  
> Enjoy!

Clint loves the smell of coffee. He loves the taste of coffee too, but mostly the smell. He could bathe in coffee and he would love it. Okay, that's a little weird, but it gets the point across. He really loves coffee. Which is probably a good thing since his job pretty much guarantees that he's around coffee all the time. Especially on the days when he works the morning shifts. He always preferred them to the evening shifts. Not because he's a morning person or some shit like that, that couldn't be further from the truth. It's mostly because of the coffee.

If a person could overdose on coffee, he would've done it long ago.

Tonight he's working the evening shift. It still smells like coffee in the small diner he co-owns with Steve, but it doesn't permeate everything the way it does in the mornings.

Still, he can't complain. His job is fucking awesome. The diner is right in the heart of their small town in upstate New York and so all the good gossip comes through their door. Clint always knows who's sleeping with who and who's getting divorced and whose kids were caught drinking down by the river on a school night and anything else that passes for news.

Out of all the things he expected to find himself doing when he got out of the army, it sure as hell wasn't running a diner, but Steve had needed a partner to go in on it with and Clint didn't have anything better to do. So here he is.

Now they also owned the gym around the corner and the sporting goods store down the street. Steve does most of the work for the gym (all Clint contributed really was half the money and the demand for an archery range which he was the only person to ever use) and they hired Jess to run the store. She pretends like she hates it, but they all know she'll never leave as long as Luke's bar stays open right next door.

All that means that Clint gets to focus his energy on the diner. Sure, Steve splits the shifts with him, but everyone knows it's his baby.

The sun has just started going down outside and there's hardly anyone in the diner. It's getting too cold to go out unless you absolutely have to so most the town stopped in for coffee that morning on their way to work and then went straight home when the day ended. There's supposed to a storm coming through within the next week and their business is going to go down even more. Clint hates this time of year.

"If you're not going to need me tonight, I was thinking I might head home early?" Kate says and signs along quickly when she catches his eye.

Kate has been working here since high school and is, though he'd never admit it out loud, one of Clint's favorite people in the world. She graduated last year, but deferred her college acceptance to take care of her sick mother.

Clint scans the mostly empty diner forlornly. Coulson, the high school principal, is doing paperwork in the corner booth like he does every night. His apartment is two buildings over above Bruce's exotic food and teas store. Coulson always says that he can't work in his apartment because the smell of the tea and incense that wafts into his apartment from the store puts him to sleep.

Old man Dugan and Jim Morita are playing cards at another booth. They'll be there until Clint closes up for the night, then they'll trudge home in the cold to their houses that sit side by side. Houses which used to be filled with noise and laugher, but had long since emptied of children and in the last few years had lost the women who cohabited alongside to the two old war vets.

Clint sighs in resignation. No point in making Kate stay just to keep himself from being bored when her mom needs her. "Yeah, you're fine. Head on home, Katie-Kate."

He gets a glare in response to the nickname that he's called her and she's hated since her second day working at the diner. Almost five years ago. Clint sticks his tongue out at her before she disappears into the kitchen.

Before Clint can turn back around, the bell above the door chimes. Clint doesn't so much hear the bell as feel the rush of cold air that rushes through the door with the newcomers.

When he turns, he recognizes his customers instantly, even though he's never seen them before in his life. He saw the moving vans in front of the house down the street when he left for work that afternoon and even before that he heard the rumors about the new manager for the Stark plant who had bought a house on Clint's street and the little girl who was enrolled to start at the elementary school a few weeks after classes already started.

That's the way it worked in a town this small. Everyone knows who you are and all your dirty secrets before you even step foot on the town square.

All that being said, the man and little girl walking into his diner are not what Clint expected. The man is lean, but muscled. A little bit shorter than Clint with long, dark brown hair swept back into a short ponytail, a few escaped strands hanging down in his face, and a few tattoos peeking out from beneath his clothes. The man is holding hands with a little girl who looks around the diner with wide, green eyes. Her red hair is pulled back in a dancer's bun and she moves with the same inherent grace as her father despite her age and the fact that she's bundled head to toe in warm clothes.

They slide into a booth and the dads helps the little girl untangle herself from the many layers he's dressed her in. Clint grabs his pad of paper and a pen and makes his way over to their table.

"Hi there," Clint greets with a smile. The man smiles a little nervously back at him and the little girl stares openly at him, her little face blank.

"How was the move-in?" Clint asks without really thinking about it. The man's eyebrows turn down immediately in confusion, and maybe a little concern so Clint hastily explains, "I'm your neighbor. 251. Across the street and two houses down."

"Oh." The man says, his expression lightening again much to Clint's relief.

"Also, word travels fast in this town," Clint continues. "By tomorrow everyone'll know that you've moved in and probably what you look like and anything our resident gossips feel the need to add." He leans over the table a little and stage whispers, pointing in the direction of Old Man Dugan and Jim Morita. "Those are two of 'em over there. Keep your voice down if you don't want them reporting everything you say to everyone they come across."

Another, more genuine seeming smile spreads across the man's face again. "Good to know, thanks..."

"Clint," he supplies when the man trails off.

"Good to meet you, Clint. I'm Bucky and this is Natasha."

Something about the way Bucky says his name in that distinct Brooklyn drawl sends a thrill through Clint, but he pushes it down and turns to the little girl who is still studying him.  "It's very nice to meet you. I like your hair bun."

"What are those things in your ears?" is the response he gets immediately.

Clint laughs outright at the same moment that Bucky hisses, "Nat! That was very rude."

"It’s okay, Bucky," Clint reassures and then explains, "A few years ago, my ears got hurt and now I need these to help me hear."

"Like Daddy's arm?" She asks.

"Uh," Clint responds eloquently and looks back at Bucky who sighs and pulls his arm out of his jacket, revealing an impressive looking prosthetic that Clint didn't notice before. "Oh. Yeah, kind of like that."

Clint couldn't help but wonder if Bucky had served as well. And where the hell he got that prosthetic. The clearly advanced technology seems to move almost as naturally as a real limb.

He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. "So what can I get you two to eat?"

Clint smiles and reassures Natasha when she asks if the mac and cheese is good mac and cheese. Once he had their order, he tells them it'll be out soon and turns towards the kitchen.

Kate is standing there in her coat with her purse in hand, giving him a knowing smile.

"Thought you went home," Clint grumbles as he passes her. She follows him back into the kitchen where he starts making their order and tries to ignore the way she's practically hopping in excitement.

"Clint!" She practically squeals at him, though she does it quietly so no one else can hear. "He's cute! You should ask him out."

Clint rolls his eyes. "We just met, Kate. And I'm sure he's got plenty to do with the move and doesn't need some random at a diner hitting on him in front of his daughter."

Kate scoffs and punches his shoulder. "You are such an idiot. You'll never find anyone if you don't put yourself out there. And he thought you were cute too! He couldn't take his eyes off you."

"Really?" Clint asks before he can stop himself then shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm not asking him out right now. Maybe one day."

Kate huffs. "You're no fun. I'm leaving."

"Love you too, Katie-Kate!" He calls as she storms out of the kitchen.

Once the food was finished, he carried it back out just as Coulson was leaving.

"See ya tomorrow, Phil!" He calls out and gets a wave in return.

"Slow night?" Bucky asks when Clint sets the food out in front of them.

He shrugs. "It always gets like this when the snow starts. No one wants to stray too far out of their warm houses if they don't have to."

Bucky nods in understanding. "We just haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping yet."

"Give it a couple of weeks. People will get tired of being cooped up and start moving about town again no matter the weather is like."

"I'm sorry I asked about your purple ears, mr. Clint," Natasha interjects suddenly.

Clint grins and leans back against the table behind him as Bucky shakes his head in resignation.

"It's all right," he responds easily, crossing his arms loosely over his chest, completely aware of the way it makes his muscles pull under his flannel shirt. "And you can just call me Clint. 'Mister' makes me feel old."

"You are old."

Bucky facepalms as soon as the words are out of her mouth, but Clint just laughs. "You got me there, kid."

Clint stays and talks to the pair as they slowly eat their way through the dinner. Natasha gives her stamp of approval to the mac and cheese and Clint gets them each a slice of pie on the house as a welcome to town gift.

At one point, Bucky mentions being nervous about Nat starting a new school when it had been in session for a few weeks now.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Clint tells him. "I'm good friends with the elementary school principal. Pepper's great at her job and I'm sure she'll make sure Natasha doesn't have any trouble."

"Nat," the little girl corrects.

"My apologies, Nat." Clint inclines his head a bit in deference and, when he looks back up, catches Bucky smiling at him. Clint clears his throat. "Do you know whose class she's going to be in?"

"Um, Karen...something?" Bucky says. "I have the paper somewhere."

Clint flaps his hand. "You'll love Karen! She's the sweetest. Her husband, Foggy, is a lawyer and has a practice with Matt Murdock two blocks down. And Matt's wife, Claire, is the nurse for the elementary, middle, and high schools."

Bucky quirks an eyebrow up. "Do you know everyone in town?"

"Eh," Clint says dismissively. "You will too soon enough. There's not that many people here in the first place."

"Did you grow up here?" Bucky asks as he scoops the last of his pie onto his fork.

"Nah, I grew up in Iowa. Moved here when an army buddy of mine offered me a business opportunity." Clint indicates the room they are sitting in.

Bucky looks up in surprise at Clint's words, confirming what Clint had been wondering. "Army? How long?"

"Three tours, special ops." Clint responds and points towards his hearing aids. "Honorably discharged thanks to my purple ears. You?"

"Tour and a half when this happened." Bucky lifts his metal hand and wiggles his fingers. Clint marvels again at how easily he's able to control the hand.

Clint nods slightly in understanding then checks his watch when he notices Old Man Dugan and Jim Morita starting to clean up their cards and pull on their jackets. "I better start cleaning up. Almost closing time."

"Right. We'll get out of your hair." Bucky points over at Nat who is drifting off in the booth, her head on her fluffy jacket. "Someone needs to get to bed anyway."

Clint grins at the exhausted little girl and then at Bucky. "It was really nice to meet you. If y'all ever need anything, I'm just down the street."

"Thanks, man," Bucky says, smiling almost shyly back at Clint.

After Bucky carries Nat out with another wave to Clint and Dugan and Morita head out for the night, Clint goes about his closing ritual and finds he can't stop smiling.

2.

Work the next morning goes quickly. It seems like everyone in town stops by to get some hot coffee and, for those who have already heard the news from Dugan and Morita, pester Clint with questions about the town's newest residents. Clint's answers are short and clipped, knowing he won't be able to get away with saying nothing but determined to not be the reason Bucky's and Nat's personal business is the town gossip. Not that Clint even knows that much from their conversation the night before, but the people of this town could make just about anything gossip worthy once it makes a few rounds.

He's sort of hoping the pair might make an appearance for breakfast, but they never do and he turns everything over to Steve just after the lunch rush as usual.

He heads home and can't stop himself from glancing at the newly occupied house as he drives past, noticing the empty driveway where that morning a beat up truck stood.

After Lucky eats, Clint decides to go for a run. He needs a distraction or he's going to end up staring out his window at their house like a creepy stalker. Yeah, running should do the trick.

And it does help. Despite the cold, the run through the small park around the corner helps clear his mind. And he doesn't even fall on his face once. Which has been known to happen when it's snowy and there's ice everywhere. Definitely a win in his book.

The second win is that he turns back onto his street just as a familiar old truck does. By the time Clint reached their house, Nat's climbing out of the back seat and Bucky's lifting grocery bags out of the bed.

"Doggie!" Nat squeals as Clint approaches and runs over to Lucky.

Bucky grins at him. "Hey, neighbor."

"Hiya," Clint responds. He knows he's smiling like an idiot but he can't help it. "Need some help with those?"

"Sure." Bucky nods towards Lucky as he heads towards the front door since his hands are full. "Your dog?"

"Yeah." Clint looks over where Nat has practically tackled Lucky and is petting him all over. "His name's Lucky. He's a sweetheart. Nothing to worry about."

Clint never bothers to put a leash on Lucky. He's ridiculously well behaved and great with people of all sizes and other animals too.

Bucky nods and leads him up the steps of the porch.

"Y'all find Odinson's okay, then?" Clint asks after noticing the name on the side of the grocery bags. He told them about the only grocery store in town owned by the humongous blonde man and his wife the night before.

"Yeah, it was great," Bucky says, sounding surprised. "The selection was a lot better than I expected."

"Thor and Jane have lived all over the world. They make sure to keep a pretty eclectic selection in stock." As much as Clint doesn't like to admit it, he's a bit of a gossip himself, so before he realizes it, he's giving Bucky a full report of Thor and Jane's lives. Jane is an award winning scientist who met Thor while completing a fellowship in Norway where Thor was in culinary school. They traveled the world together for Jane's research and Thor learned about all kinds of food before deciding it was time to settle down when Jane got pregnant. "So they moved here and now Jane teaches high school physics and astronomy, and Thor runs the market."

They make a second trip for the rest of the bags and Bucky calls Nat inside. Lucky trudges up with her, but Clint makes him stay on the porch. The old dog flops down, panting after the run and then entertaining Nat.

"Seems like half the town works at the schools," Bucky comments.

Clint shrugs. "There or the Stark plant. Which, according to the rumors, is where you're going to be working, right?"

"Yep. I don't start until next week. You want some coffee or something?" Bucky asks when Clint deposits the rest of his bags on the counter.

"Yeah, sure." Clint loves coffee.

Bucky starts up the coffee machine and then begins to empty the bags into their respective places. Clint leans against the counter and surveys what he can of the house from his spot. It's got a pretty open floor plan. He can see the entirety of the living room in front of him and the dining room off to the side of the kitchen. As he passed through with the groceries, he saw an office at the front of the house across from the living room and the stairs leading to the upstairs where he guesses the bedrooms are. It's not an overly big house, only a little bit bigger than his own but he supposes it's plenty of room for the two of them. Most of the rooms have stacks of boxes waiting to be emptied.

"You're not working at the diner today?" Bucky asks, breaking through Clint's thoughts.

"I had the morning shift today," Clint explains. "Steve, the co-owner, and I switch shifts. I worked the night shift last night so I worked morning today and then I'll work night again tomorrow."

Bucky gets distracted when Nat comes into the kitchen complaining that she can't find her coloring books. He quickly finds them and gets her set up at the kitchen table before pouring Clint and himself a large cup of coffee.

Clint's glances at Nat on the other side of the kitchen before quietly saying, "So feel free to kick me out or something if this is too personal, but do you mind me asking about the arm?"

Bucky stares into his coffee mug for a minute and Clint wishes he could suck the words out of the air, make it so he never said them. But before he can sputter out an apology, Bucky says, "Not a very good story. My squad was out on patrol and ran into a land mine. Didn't get picked up soon enough to save it."

Clint nods, trying to convey his sympathy without any meaningless platitudes or pity. He knows Bucky is leaving things out of the story, but he's not going to push it. "Basically the same for me. Was too close to the explosion. I'm lucky it was just my ears."

Bucky looks up at him and smiles. "Nat didn't shut up the whole ride home about your purple ears."

"They are pretty awesome," Clint agrees. "That prosthetic is really impressive though."

"Yeah." Bucky glances down at his arm and makes a fist. Clint can see the plates shifting but his aids don't pick up the sounds he knows must be there too. "I was lucky. Got picked to get a Stark Industries experimental prosthetic. They paid me to get a new arm."

Bucky is grinning now and it makes Clint smile automatically. Christ, Bucky has a nice jaw.

"Good timing, too," Bucky continues. "I'd just lost my job in the city and needed something to keep us going until I could find another one. I think Tony just created a new position at the plant out here when he found out I didn't have a job."

"Tony's a good guy. Kind of a dick," Clint cuts off abruptly and glances in horror over at Nat, but the little girl is deeply absorbed in her coloring and doesn't show any signs of having heard so Clint relaxes. "But his heart's in the right place."

"Y'all see a lot of him around town?" Bucky asks and then rolls his shoulders, stretching his muscles in a distracting way.

Clint just barely manages to look away and respond without making an idiot of himself. "Every once in a while. He's pretty hands on with the plant." Clint chuckles a bit before adding, "I mean I don't seem him much because he only seems to come into town when Steve's working at the diner."

Oh, yeah?" Bucky quirks an eyebrow. "That a thing?"

"Both of 'em will deny it 'til they're blue in the face," Clint says, shaking his head. "They butt heads nonstop. But yeah, it's a thing if they'd pull their heads outta their asses."

Clint groans at his own inability to filter what he says and looks back at Nat who is still ignoring them thoroughly.

When he looks back, Bucky's laughing at him. "It's fine. She hears worse from me."

Clint grins and downs the rest of his coffee. "I'd better get going. Thanks for the coffee."

"Yeah, no problem." Bucky takes Clint's cup and drops it alongside his own and follows Clint towards the door. He picks up Nat on his way, holding her on his hip with his prosthetic arm. "Say bye to Clint and then you need to get cleaned up for dinner."

"Bye, Clint! Bring your doggie back over to play!" She says as they reach the door.

"Will do, kid," Clint responds, waving as he lets the screen door close behind him. Lucky follows him down the stairs and just as he's approaching the edge of the yard, he hears Nat's voice call out again.

"My daddy likes your butt!"

Clint turns around in surprise. Nat is still waving at him on the other side of the screen door. Bucky is staring at her in horror, his face quickly turning a bright shade of red. Another grin makes its way onto Clint's face. He can't remember the last time he smiled so much in a 24 hour timespan.

When Bucky finally turns to look at Clint again, his face one of pure mortification, Clint walks backwards a few steps and puts two fingers to his forehead and flicks them outward in a lazy, cocky salute.

Then he immediately slips on a patch of ice and falls flat on his butt.

He hears Bucky's startled laughter and feels his face immediately heats up. That's what he gets for trying to be cool, he supposes.

He clambers up as gracefully as he can just as Bucky calls out, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he calls back, running his hand through his hair and waving again with the other one before turning and walking away, setting his feet down carefully on every step.

As they cross the street towards Clint's house, Lucky whines mournfully up at him. Clint scratches his head lightly and says, "I know, buddy. We'll get 'em next time."

At least what Kate said the night before has been confirmed, Clint thinks. Bucky does think he's cute. Or at least, his butt. That's something.

3.

The next few days pass quickly. Everyone comes creeping out of their homes slowly but surely, needing to gossip and catch up with their friends. The storm they were expecting misses them by quite a bit so they don't get much more snow. Most of the town end up at the diner at one point or another so Clint is run pretty ragged.

He loves it.

What he doesn't love is not seeing Bucky or Natasha the whole time.

He figures they're busy unpacking their house and getting everything situated. But if he's being completely honest with himself, he misses them. A lot. Like, maybe too much for having only known them for a few days.

There was just something about hanging out with them that felt incredibly natural. Clint had never felt so comfortable around anyone so quickly.

A few times, he almost went over and just knocked on the door, but every time he worked up the courage to do it, he'd walk outside and the truck would be gone.

So he was more than a little bit surprised on one of his mornings off to hear a knock at his door and to find Bucky standing there when he opened.

Clint could tell something was wrong immediately. "Everything okay?"

Bucky makes a face and runs a hand through his loose hair before saying, "Today's Nat's first day of school."

Clint takes him by the arm and pulls him inside the house, leading him into the living room. Bucky is practically shaking with anxiety as Clint pushes him to sit on the couch and sits across from him on the coffee table.

"Did something happen when you dropped her off?" Clint asks. He's not sure if this is normal parent anxiety or if there's something else going on here.

"N-no," Bucky says, staring at his hands. "I just-shit. I'm pretty fucked up, Clint. Last time, I couldn't even do it. I didn't let her go to school on the first day 'cause I was so scared. She was so mad at me." Bucky sniffs and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. Clint carefully pulls both hands away from Bucky's face and curls his own around them tightly, trying to offer support. "But leaving her with people that I-that I don't know. It scares the shit outta me."

Clint squeezes Bucky's hands gently.

"That's why I came here," Bucky continues, finally looking back up at Clint. The desperation in Bucky's eyes makes Clint want to pull Bucky into his arms and never let go. "You said you knew her teacher?"

"Yeah," Clint says, nodding fervently. "Karen's great. She's lived here her whole life. Only went away to college. She and Foggy were high school sweethearts. They live two streets over on McGavock. She's been teaching kindergarten since before I got here and all the kids seem to love her. Did you meet Pepper when you enrolled Nat?"

Bucky nods. Clint's rambling seems to be helping. Bucky's not shaking quite so much anymore and he's gripping Clint's hands back, hanging on his every word.

"Well I promise she runs a tight ship over there. You had to have noticed how no nonsense she is. She dated Tony for a while and they're still friends."

Bucky huffs out a little laugh. "Am I supposed to be impressed that she dated Tony or that she was smart enough to get out of it?"

Clint grins and gives in to the urge to run his hand through Bucky's hair. It's silky soft under his hand and Clint's breath hitches when Bucky leans into the caress.

"Well I was more thinking that you should be impressed that she convinced Tony to be monogamous for almost a whole year."

He isn't really sure that Bucky is even listening to him anymore. Bucky's eyes are fixed firmly on his lips. They are really close with Bucky's metal hand clasped in one of Clint's and Clint's other hand still tangled in his hair at the nape of his neck. Clint watches entranced as Bucky's tongue darts out to wet his lip. If Bucky doesn't pull back soon, Clint's definitely going to end up kissing him.

"That is pretty impressive," Bucky breathes and then he surges forward, closing the small gap between them.

Their lips are chapped and dry from the cold weather, but that doesn't deter either of them as the kiss deepens. Bucky tastes like cigarette smoke, Clint thinks vaguely as he curls his hand more firmly around the back of Bucky's head, holding Bucky in place, and drags his teeth over Bucky's bottom lip. Clint didn't know Bucky smoked.

Then Bucky's hands are closing on Clint's hips and tugging. Clint goes willingly, straddling Bucky's lap and sucking Bucky's tongue into his mouth greedily. The moan Bucky releases in response sends Clint's blood rushing to his groin. Before he can stop himself, he circles his hips and grinds down against Bucky.

Bucky chokes off whatever noise he was going to make but his hands on Clint's hips tug him even closer, encouraging him to continue as Bucky begins to trail his lips down Clint's throat, sucking and occasionally nipping lightly with his teeth.

Clint can feel Bucky getting hard underneath him and part of him wonders if maybe they're going too fast. He doesn't just want Bucky for a quick fuck. He wants...everything with Bucky. But the other part of his brain rationalizes that Bucky needs the distraction, that he's helping with Bucky's anxiety by basically dry humping him on the couch. It’d be really selfish of him to stop, right? It's easy enough to convince himself it's a good idea. Especially because he really wants it.

Clint rolls his hips one more time and then pulls back. Bucky whines in the back of his throat and his grip tightens on Clint's hips.

Clint leans back in and presses a reassuring kiss to his lips before murmuring, "I gotcha, Buck. I wanna suck you off. Can I?"

Bucky's lips catch Clint's again in a dirty clash of teeth before he loosens his hands and nods. "Fuck yeah."

Clint grins and slides off the couch onto his knees in front of Bucky. His hands start working on Bucky's belt as his eyes soak in Bucky. He's fucking beautiful, looking perfectly debauched with his hair a mess, his lips swollen and red, and his stormy grey eyes filled with lust.

Bucky reaches out and cups Clint's jaw gently, running his thumb back and forth over Clint's cheek. It's heartbreakingly tender, and Clint's almost as desperate for more of it as he is to get his mouth on Bucky's cock. He turns his face into Bucky's hand and presses a light kiss on his palm just as he manages to free Bucky's length from his briefs.

He's not super long, but impressively thick and rock hard as Clint wraps one hand around his shaft. Clint involuntarily licks his lips and just barely hears the hitch in Bucky's breath in response. Looking up, Clint deliberately holds eye contact as he takes Bucky in his mouth. He takes about half the length at one time, flattening his tongue against the underside and licking his way back up to the tip.

"Shit. Shit," Bucky moans as Clint suckles on the head and swipes his tongue across the slit. God, it's been so long since he sucked someone off. He missed it. He never thought he would say that, but the way Bucky is shaking and moaning with every move of his mouth and swipe of his tongue makes it hard to deny.

Clint's achingly hard in his jeans so he uses the hand that had been massaging Bucky's thigh to pop open his button and pull himself out, jerking himself off slowly.

One of Bucky's hands slips into Clint's hair and cards through it lightly, murmuring praise that Clint can only barely hear. He bobs his head steadily, working more and more of Bucky's length into his mouth every time. Bucky might not be overly long, but it has been a while since the last time Clint did this and he really doesn't want to end up gagging.

Bucky doesn't seem to mind that he's taking his time anyway, the steady stream of encouragement falling from Bucky's lips never stopping. "Jesus, you look so fucking good like this, Clint. Yes, fuck. That's so good." Bucky's hips start to move as if he can't control them anymore and he drops his head back onto the back of the couch. Clint can tell Bucky's close by the way his muscles are tensing up, so he decides to go for it and takes Bucky all the way into his mouth until the tip hits the back of his throat.

"Shit. I'm gonna-holy fuck. I'm gonna come, Clint," Bucky stammers out.

Clint pulls back, sucking hard on his way up only to take Bucky all the way again, his nose pressing against the coarse hairs at the base of Bucky's shaft. Then Bucky's coming, his back arching and body tensing as he cries Clint's name and shoots down the back of Clint's throat.

Clint works him through it, swallowing down every drop and increasing the speed of his hand on his own cock. He lets Bucky fall from his mouth just as his own release overtakes him and he groans with his forehead pushed against Bucky's thigh.

Bucky's hand slides through his hair again as he comes down and lightly pulls. Clint lets himself be tugged back up so that Bucky can kiss him again, the desperation gone but the sweetness and affection lingering enough to make Clint's heart stutter in his chest.

"Thank you," Bucky murmurs against his lips.

Clint smiles and kisses Bucky again before responding, "Anytime."

They both lean back and tuck themselves into their pants. A weird feeling starts to build around them. Not awkwardness exactly. But apprehension. Neither of them is really sure what happens next.

"I didn't know you smoke," Clint throws out conversationally.

Bucky lets out a little chuckle and says, "I don't. Usually. Gave it up after Nat was born. Trying to set a good example and all. But sometimes when my anxiety spikes like today, it helps. Not so much this time."

Clint smiles and stands, holding a hand out to Bucky. "Do you wanna stay for breakfast?"

Bucky licks his lips and Clint has to force himself to not say the hell with breakfast and spend the rest of the morning ravishing the gorgeous man in front of him.

Taking Clint's hand and standing up, Bucky says, "Breakfast sounds good, actually."

They spend the next few hours before Clint has to get ready for work just talking. It's almost amazing as the blow job on the couch.

Clint learns that Bucky has a sister named Becca who lives just over an hour away, and that his parents got married straight out of high school and are still together. He tells Clint about growing up in Brooklyn and the tiny little guy who had been his best friend and got into fights with guys twice his size every other day. He tells Clint that Nat's mom left less than a month after Nat was born, leaving Bucky, who had been out of the army for less than six months, to care for the newborn on his own.

Clint tells Bucky a little bit about growing up in Iowa and his time in the circus. He admits to never graduating high school and only getting his GED so he could enlist. He decides to leave out the part about his abusive father for now, but tells Bucky truthfully that he is the happiest he's ever been since he was discharged and moved to town.

Neither of them talk much about their time in the army, figuring that's a conversation for another time.

After a while, Clint has to go to work to help Steve with the lunch rush so he reluctantly walks Bucky to the door. Bucky's nervousness seems to be pushing to the surface again, but Clint's not sure if it's about Nat again or the awkward goodbye they're about to have.

When they get to the door, Bucky runs a hand through his hair and turns to him, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

Clint saves him by saying, "Look, Bucky. I would love to be the guy who gets to take you out and wine and dine you all night long. I would also love to be the guy who gets to go over to your house and spend every night just hanging out with you and Nat. Or if you want, I could just be the guy who blows you when you get stressed." Bucky smiles at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling in an adorable way and his face flushing in embarrassment. Clint smirks back at him. "Or, though this would definitely not be my first choice, this could be a one-time thing and I can just be that weird neighbor who waves from his porch when we both happen to be outside." Clint sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "The point is, it's up to you, Bucky. Whatever you'll give me, I'll take."

Bucky seems to contemplate this for a moment before reaching out and intertwining his fingers with Clint's. The corner of his mouth turns up a bit and he says, "Definitely not that last one."

"Thank god," Clint says, squeezing Bucky's hand lightly in his.

Bucky's eyebrows turn in and his face becomes serious again. "The truth is," he starts but pauses as he sorts through his thoughts. "The truth is that I don't know what I can give you. I haven't really done...this since Natasha's mom left. And Nat's the most important person in my life and that's not going to change."

"I know, Buck." Clint takes a step forward and rests his hand on Bucky's waist. "I don't want to change that. I understand what I'm getting into here and I'm taking it very seriously. You don't have to worry about that."

He doesn't look entirely convinced when Clint stops talking, but Bucky nods and uses their intertwined hands to pull Clint in for a soft kiss.

"Okay," Bucky says when they pull apart.

Clint smiles. "Are you gonna be okay on your own until Nat gets out of school?"

"Yeah, 's only a few hours." Bucky seems as reluctant to let go of Clint as Clint is to let go of Bucky.

"Okay," Clint says.

Bucky kisses him again, deeper this time, and he gets lost in it for a minute.

"I am definitely going to be late for work," Clint finally says, pulling away again.

"Not might fault you can't get enough of me," Bucky says, smirking. "I know I'm delicious."

"You're a little shit," Clint shoots back.

Bucky just shrugs and moves towards the door.

"Wait!" Clint stops him in a panic. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and shoves it at Bucky. "Put your number in."

Bucky does it immediately and then finally manages to leave. Clint wishes he would come back already.

"I am so screwed," Clint murmurs into the empty house.

**Author's Note:**

> In the longer version of this fic, Bucky and Nat learn sign language together and Clint dies of affection. Bucky finds out that Clint's business partner is his childhood best friend, Steve. Tony and Steve stop dancing around each other. Clint runs into a burning building to save a dog and Bucky is not happy about it (neither is Kate).  
> Oh, and they fall in love and live happily ever after.


End file.
